1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to fiber optics and, more particularly, to fiber splices, fiber splicing machines and methods therefore.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional splicing operations and equipment are designed to minimize or eliminate optical signal attenuation. To that end, conventional splicing machines are designed to bring the two fibers into as perfect an alignment as possible. This goal of achieving optimum alignment between the fibers is met by utilizing various detectors and fine alignment control functions so that the fibers are aligned. Typically, the respective optical axes are aligned first and then the fibers are brought together so that their ends are in direct contact.
Conventional splicing machines utilize an electric arc to fuse the fibers. Such machines permit an operator to set fusing current, fusing time and fine tune fiber alignment to achieve the best alignment possible between the fibers. Such conventional splicing machines are designed to minimize the insertion loss or attenuation of the resulting splice by, for example, accurately aligning the fibers. These conventional splicing machines may be programmed according to various recipes that specify optimum fusing currents and fusing times for a variety of fiber types, core diameters and other fiber properties.
Such conventional splicing machines also permit an operator to intentionally misalign the fibers in a crude effort to perform an attenuating splice. Using various recipes similar to those mentioned above, an operator can construct an attenuating splice. This conventional attenuating splice operation requires a high degree of operator experience to choose the proper parameters such as fusion time and current. Furthermore, these operations are labor intensive and include typing in the large number of parameters at each step. The success rate also varies with the skill of the operator, machine condition, and environmental conditions. Even with an experienced operator and ideal conditions, these conventional techniques cannot provide an accurate attenuation value.
Various other conventional techniques exist for constructing attenuating splices. Gleason et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,557), for example, heats aligned optical fiber ends until they are in a plastic state. Then, the fiber ends are physically distorted by axial movement of one of the fiber ends. The amount of movement is controlled according to a measured optical loss across the splice. The fusion splice formed by this technique imposes a lumped optical loss value between the fiber ends. Yamamoto, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,859) also heats aligned optical fiber ends to a temperature sufficient to soften the materials and then applies a tension and/or twist to the fiber to thereby form an optical attenuation area having fine cracks that scatter light. A major shortcoming of such techniques is the amount of attenuation is very difficult to control.
Forrester (U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,603) is another example of constructing a fusion splice with a controlled attenuation. Forrester fuses the ends of aligned fiber ends with heat. Once fused, the heat is continued for a time period sufficient to cause dopant to migrate out of the core and result in a desired attenuation.
Lin, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,296) constructs a mode filter overlapping the fiber ends such that the fiber ends are parallel and overlapping. These overlapping fiber ends are then welded. Lin slightly separates the fibers to pull and narrow the welded portion. As the fibers are being separated, a power meter is monitored. When the readout reaches an object value, e.g. 3 dB, the process is stopped and the fibers are cooled. A material having a high index of refraction is then applied to the welded portion to form a mode filter.
Emmons, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,087) constructs an overlapping fusion attenuator by overlapping two fiber ends to define an overlapped portion of the fibers. Heat is then applied to the overlapped portion by energizing an electric arc for about one second. The transmission loss is then measured and, if greater than a desired loss, the electric arc is turned on again for the same time period. As a result, the cores move closer together in the overlapped portion which results in a reduced transmission loss. This technique has serious shortcomings and can only produce at attenuation of greater than 10 dB. Alternative embodiments produce lower attenuation values by moving the fibers relative to one another in much the same way as described above to change the attenuation value.
A method of controlling an optical fiber splicing machine utilizes a power control mode to control the amount of power delivered to fuse the fibers. In the power control mode, the attenuation is measured while the fusing process is occurring. A rate of attenuation loss is predicted by an estimator based on the measured attenuation values. This estimator can be an optimal filter or other estimation method. If the rate of attenuation loss indicates that a threshold insertion loss will be crossed before the next attenuation measurement, the splicing machine is stopped prior to the next attenuation measurement. If the desired attenuation is not achieved, an energy control mode is utilized which controls the amount of energy delivered to fuse the fibers. After delivering this energy, the method measures the attenuation. If not within desired values, the energy mode is repeated. At each iteration the splicing control function utilized by the energy control mode may be reprogrammed. A PID control formula may be used to determine the arc current for each iteration. A system for performing the attenuating splice uses, in addition to a optical fiber splicing machine, a laser and power meter to measure insertion loss as well as a controller to implement the splicing methods.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.